Gunn Wrathspan
Youth Gunn was born on Ord Mantell. His Father was in the Civil War and his Mother died when he was very young. All Gunn wanted in the world was to get off the rock that was Ord Mantell. One day some Bounty Hunters were leaving the system in a large Spaceship. Gunn sneaked on the ship as a stowaway. They docked on Mandalore for a few days. At the time Mandalore was filled with Bounty Hunters and other criminals. Gunn liked these sort of people and a Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett took Gunn under his wing. Gunn was already a brilliant shot with a blaster but Jango helped him even more, He also helped him with piloting. Gunn stayed with Jango for many years but eventually left and bought a small piece of land on Ryloth. Ryloth On his Ryloth land Gunn built a small hanger with some Speeders and his Freighter, "Son of a Gunn". Gunn joined a small troop called "Platoon 148-Turbo Company" and even though Gunn is neither a Clone nor Jedi he is known to wear Clone armour and wield lightsabers. Pilot Gunn had always had an interest in ships and piloting them. Gunn had many great ships in his possession at one time or another. Gunn once had a small and very fast converted Jedi starfighter. He had modified the engine to a much larger size and speed. But he lost that ship betting in a cantina. He had a larger freighter( Son of a Gunn) whch he kept in a hanger on his Ryloth land. Gunn had very fast reflexes which he used to their full extent in the heat of battle. Nova Corp and Dark Nebula Gunn was at cantina on Lexi Nightcluster's Mustafar lot one night and met Xalandra Nova and joined her squad. Gunn loved the amount of power and hate in this squad so he stayed for a few months until Nova Corp was finished. But then Xalandra made Dark Nebula and Gunn joined again and was promoted to Commander. after a while Gunn quit the squad and joined Gathe Sharpmelder's squad. Separatists Gunn was living a quiet live on Ryloth. All he did was work on his freighter and try to reconnect himself with the force. One day several ships flew over his lot which was highly unusual. Gunn went outside and found droids in the local cantina. A large Separatist blockade was over the planet. Over the next few weeks the planet was full of Jedi (Including Obi Wan Kenobi), Clones and droids, but over time the planet was safe once more. Mandalorian Armour Gunn was always a big gambler, one day he was was betting in a well known cantina on tatooine when he won himself a set of Mandalorian armor. He remembered his old mentor Jango Fett wore armor like his, he wore it proudly. Bounty Hunters One day Gunn and some friends of his went on Gunn's freighter to Ord Mantell on a business trip. On their arrival the group was separated and Gunn was hunted down and captured by a bounty hunter named Bossk. Bossk put Gunn in a holding cell for four days then took him to Jabba the Hutt's palace.( Gunn had almost killed Jabba's uncle Ziro when he was younger). Gunn was put on Jabba's sail barge and was going to be put in the Sarlacc Pit but Gunn escaped on a sand skiff. Gunn tracked Bossk for months planning his attack. Gunn returned to Jabba's palace were he found out Bossk was on Ryloth searching for Twi'leks that had angered Jabba's right hand man: Bib Fortuna. Gunn traveled back to Ryloth and found the Bounty Hunter in the local cantina. A few shots were fired but Bossk escaped out the back. Family Keets Wrathspan: So wheres Dad? Gunn: Dead. Keets Wrathspan: No he's not. As far as Gunn knew both his parents were dead. That was partly true. His Mother died when Gunn was Three. But his Father who Gunn thought had died in the Ord Mantel cival war had actually gone into hiding on Naboo. Gunn had also had a Brother which he knew nothing of. Gunn was in the Orange District on Coruscant and found a man asleep on a table in a cantina. Gunn woke the man up and bought him another drink (Even though he was already drunk enough!) and asked him some questions. The man told Gunn he lived on Ord Mantell too. Gunn asked him his last name and the man hesitated then said "Wrathspan". The man turned out to be Gunn's brother, Keets. Keets told Gunn that their Father was not dead but in hiding. Keets was unsure of his whereabouts but remembered that his Father had always said that once the war was over they would all move to Naboo. They sold Gunn's little starfighter and bought a Freighter with some extra cash that Keets had. On they way to Naboo they were shot at by Space Pirates and Keets was badly wounded. Gunn managed to shake of the Pirates and get Keets into Medical care on the ship. Once they entered the Planets atmosphere Keets was nearly dead and had died once they landed. Concoridan Arena Gunn and some friends from Ryloth were in a large cantina on Coruscant and fell asleep, Gunn woke up in an Arena On Mandalore (Concordia which was controlled by the splinter group Death Watch) and was forced to fight against old B1 and B2 battle droids. They had no weapons but Gunn remembered some of his training from the Temple. One of is friends were killed in the Arena but Gunn managed to keep alive until they were able to escape on some speeders and catch a ride to Mandalore were Gunn had contacts and they could be taken back to Ryloth at once. While on Mandalore they were spotted by some Death Watch and narrowly escaped unharmed. Republic Gunn was offered a job as a pilot for the "Grand Army of the Republic" and took it with open arms. Gunn slowly worked his way up to "Grand Admiral Wrathspan". Gunn commanded the ship "Endurance" and fought in the battle of Umbara for a short time and in this time he wiped out an entire fleet of Umbaran Hover Tanks and killed a Rouge Rancor. Gunn was on a routine patrol and was shot in the shoulder and was close to death but he was treated off planet and went back to "Endurance". Gunn quit the Republic and went back to Ryloth just before the Republic had fallen. Later after the fall of the Republic Gunn was undercover and had to Command a ship for the Empire. Sith Temples On a routine patrol on Umbara with some clones Gunn came across an abandoned Sith Temple. Gunn noticed there was old Jedi statues around it so he didn't think much of it until a while later when they came across a rogue Sith. The Sith pinned down the group and killed all but two clones and of course Gunn. Due to his skills with blasters Gunn shoot the Sith twice through the chest and the beast was dead. Gunn took the remaining clones back to the temple where Gunn found a Sith holocron. He still has it in the cargo hold of his freighter. Later Life After the Jedi had been wiped out Gunn joined the "Erased". They were a group who were enemies of the Empire who needed new lives. Gunn lived on the lower levels of Coruscant with a friend of his, Dexter Jettser. Until a former Jedi by the name of Ferus Ollin came one day and said he was looking for Jedi that were still alive. Gunn went with Ferus and helped him on many missions but decided when they were docked on Tatooine that he would stay there for a while. Gunn was in the cantina and met Obi-Wan Kenobi who had survived "Order 66" and was in hiding here. Obi-Wan knew who Gunn was at once. Obi-Wan told Gunn everything except that there was Anakin Skywalker's (Now Darth Vader) son on the planet. Death 'Kavar..... Listen...... Avenge me........... Kill that scumbag Bosssk.....................' Gunn to his Teenage Son Kavar, moments before his death. Gunn was killed by his enemy Bossk after a tussle on his homeworld of Ord Mantell. Bossk had told Gunn that he had killed his father, Gunn was enraged and shot Bossk in the shoulder but Bossk shot Gunn three times in the head, Gunn died aged 58. Gunn had a secret child who even he barely knew about, Kavar Wrathspan (named after Gunn's late brother) joined 'The New Republic' and fought alongside Han and Leia Solo. Gear and Weapons Gunn's weapon/s of choice was a sniper rifle with a good scope. He also used to have a pair of chromed twin blasters much like the ones Clone Capitan Rex had. He wore a Shotem Jedi Visor which he had modified to act as macrobinoculars. He sometimes wore a Sith Hood that concealed his face and Jedi gloves with com links embedded in the sleeves. He wore Savage Opress body armor with reinforced shoulders and chest plating. He wore sith boots with rockets in the ankles for flying and extra high jumps. Category:Male Characters Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Strength Of Many Category:Survivors Reborn